


"There is a certain taste to it."

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Aziraphale is a naughty angel who wants to taste demon seed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Kudos: 16





	"There is a certain taste to it."

“Zira what are you doing?” Crowley looked down at his angel who had slipped off of the couch and was kneeling in front of the demon.

“Well darling,” the angel replied as he unzipped the demon’s tight black jeans. “We’ve just finished our first glass of wine, so I’ve gotten just enough courage to give something I’ve always wanted to do a try.”

“Angel,” Crowley hissed as Aziraphale pulled both his pants and briefs down to his ankles. “Wait a second, angel,” the demon put his hands over his exposed cock.

“What’s wrong?” Aziraphale pouted. “I thought, oh never mind,” the angel started to get up.

“Hang on,” Crowley stopped Aziraphale from getting up. “Believe me angel, I want this, I’ve wanted this for centuries. I just thought you wanted to take things slow. I like kissing you, and cuddling you, you don’t have to rush anything for me. I’ve waited long enough, I can wait longer for us to learn each other’s bodies, and exactly what makes them feels good.”

“Oh my dear,” Aziraphale smiled placing a hand over Crowley’s hands. 

“I know what I said, and I’m not sure I’m ready for anything more than this,” as he spoke the angel gently moved the demon’s hands revealing his hardening cock. 

“However,” Aziraphale began stroking Crowley, gaining a moan from the demon. “I have heard that there is a certain taste to it, and I would very much like to taste you Crowley.”

“Oh angel as you wish. I’m yours, you can take anything from me, I give it willingly,” Crowley answered through labored breaths.

“Wonderful,” Aziraphale smiled as he firmly gripped Crowley’s shaft. “I’m sorry if I’m no good love,” the angel added before he started performing fellatio.

It felt better than anything Crowley could have imagined, Aziraphale wasn’t only good he was phenomenal. Once the angel got a taste of the demon’s seed he couldn’t get enough he kept going until finally the demon had to put a stop to it because he felt like his skin was about to light on fire.

“Well,” Aziraphale wiped the bit of cum that was dripping out of his mouth and licked it off his fingers. “That was sweeter than I expected, but then again I always knew you were a sweetie. Now, let’s head up to my bed and have a cuddle.”

“Anything you want angel,” Crowley could barely speak. “Although I don’t think I could walk.”

“Not to worry,” the angel snapped his fingers and the pair were in their matching pjs cuddled up together on the bed. “It was to your liking then?”

“Zira,” Crowley pulled the angel closer to him. “That was greater than anything I could have ever imagined, and I hope you let me reciprocate.”

“Oh I think that can be arranged,” the angel kissed the demon’s cheek. “But first let’s rest.”

A sleepy nod was all the reply Aziraphale received In reply and he smiled with pride knowing he had thoroughly exhausted his demon. 


End file.
